


I Never Really Liked Rain

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depressing, Locust, M/M, One Shot, RvB Season 12, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is on the battle field with the rest of the team on their way to get Agent Washington and Sarge back from Locust. Not everyone makes it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Really Liked Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RageHappyRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/gifts).



> Takes place in Season 12, I'm sorry I think the only thing I'm actually good at is sad things ;_;

It was raining, hard. The sound of gunshots, grenades, and rain rattled Simmons' helmet. He ran from cover to cover, trying his best not to get shot by Locust's troops. "Grif!" he yelled. The lazy-ass was supposed to be covering his fire! "Goddamn it Dexter Grif!" he hollared over the battle once more. There was no response and he couldn't see him among the fight. He kept running and advancing forward, closer to where they were holding Sarge and Washington.

He spotted his Orage teammate being dragged by two white armoured soilders. "Drop him!" Simmons shot the two troops down and ran to kneel by his companion in the mud. He dropped his gun and tore off his helmet, taking off Grif's as well. He was shot in the stomach and very well could have drowned in his own blood. Richard placed his shaking hands over the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Grif, keep your eyes open, don't you fucking die on me." He pressed down harder. "O-Ow fuck! You asshole that hurts!" Dexter growled. "Shut up, we don't have a medic and i'm doing the best I can." Simmons was focused, there was no way he was letting him die here, not saving two people, not in this stupid fucking base.

Grif grabbed the back of Simmons' neck, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Let me go." Grif grunted, blood trickling down his chin and across his lips. "Are you fucking crazy!? No!" his attention went back to the wound. "Dick!" Grif struggled to yell. Richard looked up to him, tears lining his eyes. Dexter pulled him closer, resting his forehead on his teammate's. He only pulled him a few inches closer to kiss his lips softly. "Hey, you know that girl you said you got nervous around?" Grif smirked a bit. "The one who plays vollyball?" Simmons knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, tell her I said, dibs." he began to chuckle and coughed up blood. Tears ran down Dick's face rapidly, blending with the rain. He smiled a bit and hugged Grif close then felt his chest rise and fall one last time.

"Grif... Grif wake up! Damn it Dexter!" Tears dripped down onto the dead soilder's face. Simmons was yanked away by Washington as the rest ran to try and escape. "I'm not leavibg without him damn it! Let me go!" He tore from the ex-freelancer, running back to his teammate. He reached to rip off his dog tags before being yanked away once more.  
Richard sat in his quartes back at Blood Gulch, tossing the tags between his hands. He turned them over to read them.

`Pvt. Dexter Grif`

Tears blurred his vision again and began falling onto the small metal plates. Washington knocked and entered without warning and Simmons reached up to wipe his eyes, not bothering to look at the agent. "I thought you might want this." He placed Grif's helmet next to him on his bed. No response. "I'm sorry." He uttered. Simmons remained still as Washington left. He picked up the helmet and put it to his forehead.

"You asshole, you can't call dibs on something that's already yours."


End file.
